Blossick: Bear With Me REMAKE
by Exeviclove
Summary: This is the remake of of course "Bear With Me." This story is still the same, it just has some small changes. The old book was just outdated to me and I decided to update it. The old one will still be up though!


Out of all the events that has occurred over the past few months, this had to be the worst. First the battle with Bell, then figuring out Dexter and Ogla were a thing, and now their counterparts going to the same school as them!? Just the thought of having to spend time with those juveniles, especially Brick, gave Blossom a chill up her spine.

The ruffs new father Mr. Weasel even convinced the principal to have the puffs share classes with them. He stated something about learning to work together for future missions.

The two leaders seemed to suffer the worst out of middle school, unlike both of their pair of siblings. The blues were the opposite and seemed to get along just fine, with having a crush on each other. While the greens had a more competitive relationship.

Morning classes flew by quickly to the puffs favor, well more in Blossom's favor. All three puffs went their own ways. Bubbles went with Mandy, Buttercup went with her fanclub, and Blossom...Well Blossom had no one to go with. Dexter was the only one she really talked too, and last time she checked he was with Ogla all the time.

Her blonde sister caught onto her uncertainty and offered Blossom to hangout with her. But her red head sister declined and decided to read a book. Bubbles nodded before the two sisters went their own ways.

Blossom headed to a bench near the football field and sat there. The puff leader admitted that she would enjoy the time alone, no one to bug or pester her.

"Weird place to read a book red."

Or so she thought, Blossom knew that voice too well. She looked up to meet with crimson eyes.

"Why would it be a weird place?"

In a split second, a football was kicked at them in which brick caught it. The ball was so close to hitting Blossom's book, which left the puff surprised by the ruffs quick action.

"Oh you know, footballs being hit towards ya."

Blossom blinked before giving him a glare.

"Why you alone? What happened to your little boyfriend? Dorkster was it?"

The ruff gave her a smug look as she huffed in annoyance.

"His name is Dexter and he isn't my boyfriend! Besides, he is just hanging out with Ogla for a bit.."

"Whatever you say red, whatever helps ease your mind."

The red clad boy scoffed before turning away to observe the football players.

"Why are you even here, and what is it with you calling me red?"

Brick didnt look at her as he spoke, "I come here every day."

The puff tilted her head confused and mad at the same time, of him not answering her second question.

"why aren't you with your brothers? Or did they ditch you?"

She teased him while smirking before starting to read her book. On the other hand, the ruff was ticked at her joke.

"They didn't ditch me puff! I come here to...to...It doesn't matter!"

The ruff scowled at her before he sat under a tree near Blossom. Brick didn't want her to find out that he was actually a bookworm, a nerd. After all he was Blossom's counterpart.

Tension lingered throughout the whole lunch period between the two. Finally the bell rung and all the students headed to class. The reds sighed knowing that they had the next class together.

All students sat in their seats awaiting for their teacher to come in.

"Hello class! Today is the start of a month project in which I will assign you to a partner."

The class stood quiet not answering before Mrs. Keane continued.

"Nicole you will be with Mark, Susan you will be with Natalie, Danielle you will be with Erin, Blossom you will be with Brick-"

"WHAT!?" The two reds yelled in unison not at all liking the idea.

Mrs. Keane gave them both a stern look, not pleased with their yelling in class.

Both reds were upset on their way home. Blossom despised the thought of working with Brick. They weren't in good terms with each other since they were little. Even in the current events he blamed her for everything. Brick was also peeved by this, he didn't want to work with the enemy. Especially not for a month!

"Aw come on Blossom, it can't be that bad."

Blossom turned to her sister not convinced at all. Her blue sister always seemed to see on the bright side of situations like these.

"You just have to deal with it Bloss, but if that ruff does anything...I'LL POUND HIM!"

On the other hand her green sister took the violent route.

"I guess I could deal with him for a month."

Perhaps Bubbles was right, it was just a month.

On the other side of town with the ruffs. Butch and Boomer were less encouraging.

"Hahaha! You got paired up with leader girl!? Ha! That sucks dude!"

Butch teased Brick as he laughed. The ruff leader was not at all pleased with him. He looked as if he was about to sucker punch his brother to next week.

"Hey maybe this is a sign you should make a move on her! You used to have a crush on her, or do you still?"

Brick gave his green brother a death glare which silenced him.

"Well...Butch has a point. Just dream with this month and see how it goes!"

Boomer smiled up at his brother while he rocked back and forth holding his feet.

Brick thought for a bit before he became flustered. He despised on how uncertain his feelings were for the puff leader. Did he hate her or did he like her? There was no knowing unless he tried this. He had to know. Though he wasn't going to give it to her easy.

"Watch out red, I'm coming for ya."


End file.
